Forever
by tllover49
Summary: One Shot.Bella died of cancer, and Edward goes to visit her after a while of not going to talk to her. Listen to "Lucy" by Skillet when reading it..its based on that song.


_Listen to "Lucy" by Skillet when you read this… it just makes it better! _

EPOV

"Hi, Bella. I brought you your favorite flowers." I knelt down in front of her. "I just came by to talk for a little bit. I know I haven't come by in a while, but it just hurts." I looked down at the grass and picked at it.

"Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and everyone say hi. They're sorry they haven't stopped by either. We just haven't come to the reality yet. It feels like just yesterday that we were at the beach, doesn't it?" I smiled at the memory that came flooding in.

"I feel like it's my fault, Bella. If I had been there earlier, sooner, it wouldn't have happened." I put the flowers down in front of her. "I just need to talk to you a bit. I know I didn't visit last week. I didn't leave my room on your birthday. I couldn't do it. I knew I should've come to visit, but it hurt me knowing that you weren't here."

I looked around the cemetery, and then back at Bella's head stone. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't live with myself. I know if you were here, alive, you would tell me it's not my fault, but it is. You called me to come get you. I should've dropped what I was doing and left as soon as I answered your call."

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, and I didn't make the motion to stop them, or even wipe them away. "Everyone says I couldn't stop it from happening, Bella. I know if I came sooner you wouldn't have died." I sighed and a breeze came by, playing with my hair. It felt the same way when Bella would mess it up even more. I shut my eyes and smiled.

"Today we would've been married for three years, Bella. Noah misses you. He'll be seven tomorrow. He was over, looking at the pictures of us and held one up. He told me he forgets the way you walk, the way you smile. He doesn't want to forget his aunt, Bells." More tears came down. "The picture he held up was of us at Rose and Emmett's wedding, when we were dancing and Alice forces us to take a picture, remember that?"

_"Bella, let's go dance!" I took her hand leading her out to the dance floor. Unforgettable by Nate King Cole rang through the speakers. I smiled taking Bella into my arms. _

_ "Edward, you know I can not dance!" She whined as I laughed. _

_ "Did you forget who you're dancing with Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled as she pouted. I leaned down and kissed her. I started to sing to her, and she put her head under my chin. I kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent. _

_ "Edward," she called, muffled against my dress shirt._

_ "Yes, love?" I looked down to see a tired Bella, the dark circles making their way back up from underneath the cover-up Alice applied. _

_ "I don't want to spoil your fun, but after this can we go upstairs? I'm feeling tired." She asked wearily, closing her eyes. _

_ "Anything for you, love." I smiled and kissed her head. _

_ I closed my eyes, resting my cheek on the top of her head. We danced for what seemed like forever. I hummed the song to her, spinning us around. _

_ "Edward?" Her eyes were open, she picked her head up and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_ "Sorry for what, love?" I was confused. She had nothing to be sorry for. _

_ "For not being able to have kids with you. I know that's what you want." She closed her eyes, and a tear escaped from and slid down her cheek. _

_ "Bella, you don't need to be sorry about that. I have all I need in my arms right now." I smiled and kissed her head._

_ "Really?" She opened her eyes, smiling a watery eyed smile at me._

_ "Really, I promise." I smiled a reassuring smile at her and we continued to twirl about the dance floor. I saw a very big, very pregnant, and still herself, Alice waddle over. _

_ "Photo-opp!" She squealed as Bella and I groaned. _

_ "Please, Ali. Not now. You are the MOST annoying stylist slash photographer slash pixie sister ever." _

_ "I resent that, Edward. Please? Just one?" She begged. _

_ "Just one." Bella smiled. _

_ Alice once again squealed and turned the camera on. Bella smiled at me, and then turned to Alice. I smiled and looked at Alice as well, leaning down so she could get all of me in the picture. _

_ "Thank you!" She exclaimed, waddling away. _

_ "I feel bad for Noah," Bella shook her head, putting it back on my chest. _

_ "I do too. He only has to live with her til he's 18 though." She smiled as the song ended. _

_ "Let's go say bye." I took her hand and lead her to the family. We said our good-byes, grabbing Bella's things, and made our way back up to her hospital room. _

_ "I feel bad that they had to have their reception in the hospital caf." She shook her head. _

_ "Don't feel bad, Bells. They didn't care where they had it as long as everyone was there." I smiled at her. _

_ "I know, but Rose had her heart set on the hall down---," I cut her off. _

_ "Isabella. Stop. Now." I kissed her forehead and helped her into the hospital gown. _

_ "I'm sorry." She smiled and touched my cheek. "I've been in a mood lately."_

_ "It's alright, love. Get some sleep. Love you." _

_ "Love you too. Forever, right?"_

_ "Forever." I smiled and kissed her head. _

"Bella, if I had left work… No, if I didn't go to work that day. You were sick, I knew it was back. I knew it and I didn't take you to the hospital. They said it was gone you wouldn't relapse." I was now hugging my knees to my chest, the tears were flowing freely now.

I felt a sharp, cold breeze, come by like it was Bella trying tell me to stop. I smiled, "Sorry, love. I know your last words to me. How could I forget them? _'Don't blame yourself, Edward. We all have an end to our lives anyways.'" _I quoted her, and then felt a lighter breeze go by, like it was telling me that's the way to think. I smiled.

"Bella, I just want to see you again. I know I will some day. I love you." I looked down at my ring and took it off, looking at the engraving. "Forever." I put it back on, leaving the flowers at her head stone. I stood, wiping the grass and dirt from my pants.

"I'll be back soon, Bella." I kissed the head stone, and turned walking down the pathway to the gates. I got to my car and turned back, looking at the spot I was just at and swore I could hear Bella say, "I love you too, Edward. Forever." I smiled and got into my car and drove off, knowing I would see her again. Someday.


End file.
